


An Awkward First Time

by JetstreamJoe



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkwardness, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetstreamJoe/pseuds/JetstreamJoe
Summary: Rinkah and Corrin spend their first time as lovers together.





	

Corrin was nervous. He and his wife had decided that tonight they would take their relationship to the next level. While he and Rinkah had shared the bed since the day they had been married, they hadn't slept together in "that way". While he wasn't able to completely remember how the subject came up, he and his wife had decided that tonight would be the night.  
His wife lay on the bed, posed confidently. She had one of her legs bent, while the other lay flat on the bed. She playfully stroked the bed indicating for Corrin to join her. She was resting her beautiful head on one of her hands, and on that face rested a seductive smirk. She winked at her husband and blew him a kiss, which caused his face to fluster.  
Underneath all that bravado however, Rinkah was just as nervous as Corrin, not that she would ever admit it. Her body felt hotter then ever before, but as the princess of the flame tribe, she knew just how to handle it. Anyone who looked at her would see a woman with an aura of confidence, but deep down she had no idea what to do or how she should do it.  
Corrin walked slowly towards his wife, and joined her on the bed. He placed his hand towards the side of her face and brushed against her skin. Her beautiful skin radiated warmth, and brought a feeling of comfort over Corrin. Rinkah closed her eyes and puckered her lips, and moved towards Corrin for a kiss. Corrin returned this kiss, and moved his hand from his wife's face down to her shoulders. The two held each other in a loving embrace, hugging and kissing each other passionately. Rinkah let out a quiet gasp of pleasure, but made sure to regain her composure and redouble her efforts.  
Rinkah decided to try to establish dominance, and so she pushed her tongue into her husband's mouth. Corrin blushed ferociously, but he wanted to make sure his wife enjoyed the night every bit as much as he did. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reciprocated his wife's loving kiss. Their tongues wrapped around each other like snakes, dancing and fighting for dominance.  
Rinkah wasn't one to admit defeat, and so in an attempt to gain the upper hand she lightly shoved her husband down onto the bed. Before he could get back up, Rinkah took the opportunity to pounce on her husband and continue the kiss. Her tongue found its way back into Corrin's mouth where he eagerly accepted it. Corrin moved his hands to his wife's hips, and then to her ass, which he gave a light squeeze. Rinkah moaned in pleasure, breaking the kiss. She wouldn't let her husband win the war however, as she seductively crouched on all fours, and bit her lip before pouncing once more on her husband.  
As the make out session continued, Rinkah decided to prepare an attack that would give her the upper hand. She made sure to do this as slowly as possible, as so she could take her husband by suprise. She slowly unwrapped the gauze from around her breasts, allowing her C-cup breasts to become free. She pulled back to let her husband take a look.  
Corrin was speechless at his wife's beauty. Her beautiful breasts contrasted her well toned and muscular body, making them appear even more feminine in comparison. Corrin pecked his wife on the lips, and then continued to give several small kisses as he moved from her lips to her breasts.  
Corrin placed one hand on each of her breasts, then kissed them both. Rinkah grasped the sheets as her husband massaged her breasts. Corrin started soft, just massaging and fondling her breasts. He eventually got a little rougher, pinching, licking, and twisting her nipples, but Rinkah was a strong woman, and she wanted more. She looked Corrin in the eyes and they knew what to do next. Rinkah helped her husband out of his shirt. Corrin didn't have as many muscles as his wife, but he was by no means out of shape. The two of them pressed their topless bodies together and continued to make out. Corrin could feel his pants grow ever tighter, and Rinkah could feel hers grow ever wetter.  
Rinkah slowly started to rub her throbbing groin against her husband's leg while maintaining the kiss. She decided to gain the upper hand and moved her hand into her husband's pants. She grabbed his erection which was around eight and a half inches, and started to stroke it gently. Corrin decided to break this kiss, and moved his lips towards his wife's ear and gave it a playful nip. Rinkah bit her lip to prevent any gasps of pleasure from escaping. She decided to speed up the speed of her handjob in an attempt to keep ahead of her husband.  
Corrin kissed his wife over and over as he moved down to her neck, and later her armpit. The flame princess didn't shave her underarms often, which Corrin found extremely attractive. He kissed his wife's snowy haired armpit, before delivering a slow, passionate lick to it. Rinkah could no longer resist and let out a moan of pleasure. In an attempt to keep the upper hand she pushed her husband down and quickly pulled his pants down. Rinkah moved quickly to keep up the lead and put her lips to her husband's cock.  
She closed her eyes and licked around the top, and then moved down to his balls. She licked from the balls, to the shaft, and back up to the head before allowing the entire thing to enter her mouth. Corrin was grasping the sheets in pleasure, but didn't want to be the only one feeling any pleasure. He asked his wife to remove her pants and turn around. Rinkah took her husband's throbbing cock out of her mouth, and blushed deeply.  
She stood up, and turned away from her husband. She then bent over and gave a sexy wiggle as she pulled down her pants, and then her underwear, revealing her rather large ass and soaked pussy to her husband. She then placed her supple ass in front of her partner's face and then continued to suck his cock. Corrin began to lick his wife's pussy in return, and placed both of his hands on her ass. They continued to pleasure each other for minutes until they lusted for more.  
Rinkah turned towards her husband, and let him look at her bare body. The flame tribe princess' dark skin was covered in bite nips from Corrin, and her armpits and her pussy where covered in snowy, white hair. Her beautiful, feminine C-cups and pussy contrasted, yet complimented her well toned body. Corrin and Rinkah looked each other in the eyes, as Rinkah lowered her soaked pussy onto her husband's erect cock. She moved up and down, and the two of them gasped in pleasure. No longer was this a competition, but rather two lovers lost to passion. Rinkah and Corrin were thrusting their hips as hard and as fast as they could.  
The lovers stamina began to run out, as they moved faster and faster as they rose to the peak of their pleasure. They both cried out in pleasure, cumming with all of their might. They used to last of their strength to give each other one last kiss, before passing out naked and sweaty in each other's arms.


End file.
